


under the roof of the gymnasium

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Longings, One Night Stand, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Quiet Sex, Restless, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Storm - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, bed sharing, horny belle, sex in semi public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Seeking Shelter From The Stormthe small seaside town of storybrook Maine citizens spend the night in the school's gym.the bed sharing trope.





	under the roof of the gymnasium

tonight was supposed to be her last night in storybrook in the morning she was going to leave for collage, but then the storm had come and changed their plans. as a precautionary measure the mayor had ordered everybody to spend the night in the safety of the school gymnasium until the storm passes. some of the citizens had made a fuss of it mainly her father and mr gold but they had complied in the end.living by the seaside it was better to be safe then sorry.

it was well passed 1:00am and the whole gym was quiet the only sounds belle hard were the loud noises of the thundering storm and heavy rain falling. she was restless. she tried but she just couldn't sleep.staring up at the gymnasium ceiling she turned her head and saw that mr gold was awake as well.she was leaving for collage and this was probably the last time that she would see him for a long while.if ever again,she'd had an adolescent crush on the man nearly her entire life!  
her best friends had mercilessly teased her about it.questioning her as to why she would even want that old shriveled up pickle, she really couldn't explain it to them and really didn't want to.she simply wanted him.he was her brad pit.he was the man she fantasized about and although she dated boys her own age.lost her virginity to the school jock she still longed for mr gold.just once, she wanted to know what it would feel like to be...to be touched by him. she sighed feeling..a deep longing.she longed to be touched, her breasts felt heavy and sensitive there was a yearning between her legs.he was looking at her with a blink expression but those eyes, she could see longing of his own in them.turning away from his ardent gaze.her father was fast asleep snoring loudly beside her in his own cot. actually,the whole gym was asleep except for her and mr gold. that realization had broken herself control completely and belle slowly got up out of bed and very quietly got into bed with mr gold,

he lifted his blanket welcoming her into his bed.wrapping the covers around her as she laid down beside him. they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment in comfortable silence. the sensation of his hand resting on her hip felt like fire burning through her. her core ached with need she needed him to touch her.

as he continued to gaze into her pleading blue eyes his hand began to wonder down her backside.she wordlessly pulled down her shorts as an invitation.nodding his head in understanding his slender fingers moved down her ass. gently caressing as his fingers brushed against her slit.she grabbed hold of his shirt burying her face into the fabric of his shirt to muffle the sound of her moans. 

she sighed in contentment as his fingers began to stroke her folds nodding her head for him to continue.he nodded his own head in understanding and moved closer to her sliding a hand down her stomach. feeling his fingers proceeded to move lower down her body setting her aflame with desire. she shivered as his hand slipped into her underwear.using only his thumb he rubbed her swollen clit making her whole body shudder.her core began to throb almost painfully with need when his three fingers parted her wet folds and entered her. she bit her lip to silence her moans of pleasure as he filled her with his three fingers. 

he was slowly driving his fingers  
into her throbbing pussy. moving too carefully too gently to her annoyance.  
she needed to come! with a groan of frustration she took hold of his wrist and wordless guided him too move faster, she was on the very edge of orgasming she needed him to be a little rougher with her.

when she was finally able to climax her whole body shivered with pleasure and belle sighed in satisfaction. she noticed mr gold licking his lips as he gazed at her she could clearly see the bulge of his erection. he was hard for her. her hand reached for him.cupping him through his pants she felt how hard he was.he made a noise of longing and without preamble she unzipped his pants and stroked his hard erection returning the favor he just done for her.

after a few stokes he bucked into her hand and with a growl grabbed hold of her writ halting her movement. he pulled her hand away from his hard erection and kissed the palm of her hand looking at her with intense dark eyes.releasing her hand he maneuvered himself out of pants and boxers.he nodded his head for her to do the same with silly grin on her face she pulled down her panties.he lifted her leg and placed it on his hip beckoning her closer. taking his cock in hand he brushed the tip against her clit teasing her before pushing all the way inside her wet folds. belle wiggled her body attempting to have him deeper inside her.with a sly grin he gently rocked his hips awkwardly thrusting his cock into her core.she bit back a moan closing her eyes enjoying the feel of finally being filled.moving slowly as not to attract to much attention to themselves he griped her hip pulling her closer. belle grinded against him as he rutted into her hitting her spot at just the right angle.

"aha, yes! she murmured as she came. belle buried her face into the coarse and uncomfortable pillow to stifle her cries while he moved much more erratically.he desperately thrusted into her quivering folds suddenly pulling out of her  
he spilled himself on her stomach. 

braking apart their breathing labored. sated,they laid on their backs staring up at gymnasium ceiling.listening as the stormed passed.

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago, I thought I'd post before summer was over.


End file.
